A Very Wilson Christmas
by wilsonatics
Summary: Will and Sonny spend Xmas together with their daughter :)
1. Chapter 1

"Get up, get up, get up! It's Christmas!" said Ava, bouncing on top of the bed in little pink pajamas.

Will and Sonny both grunted. They soon lifted their heads and looked into each other's eyes. "Merry Christmas, baby," uttered Will, in his hoarse, morning voice.

"You too, Will." Sonny leaned in for a cute and sweet holiday kiss.

Soon enough, Ava broke them apart. "No, it's not time for kissy, kissy. Santa came last night and dropped off gifts for me... I mean for us." She jumped off the bed and raced to the tree situated in Sonny's apartment where they were living.

"I guess we have to get up..." yawned Sonny.

"You know Christmas is important to her. It has been for five years ever since she was born," retorted Will.

"I know, and maybe it'll be special for us too."

"Oh really..." Will leaped up on Sonny and gently stroked his hair, kissing his neck.

"Will, come on. Ava is waiting for us. We'll resume this later. Besides, it's been a tradition in this house ever since we got married that every Christmas, we spend some alone time, you know, in bed." Sonny, wiggling his eyebrows, pulled Will into a searing kiss.

"Oh how I love traditions..." mumbled Will through the kiss. "Okay, come on. I'll get the coffee started." Will exited the room, leaving Sonny wanting so much more. Sonny quickly spotted a pair of sweats and slipped them on.

In the living room, Ava sat next to the tree eagerly anticipating the time to launch herself onto her gifts. "Can I go ahead? Please, pretty please?" Ava clapped her hands together and gave Will and Sonny her puppy dog eyes, which she definitely got from her father.

"You can! Have at it!" Will laid a gentle kiss on his daughter's head. She then looked up at Will and smiled. Sonny, still brewing coffee in the kitchen, stared at this moment and let out a little smirk.

"Sonny, are you coming?" asked Ava.

"Yeah, sweetie. Let me get my camera."

"Okay!" Without any further comment, Ava ripped into her gifts as if like a tornado. She opened every single one, not leaving any room to breathe. She got everything she wanted on her list and Ava couldn't be any happier.

"Oh my goodness, Santa, I love you!" yelled out Ava, grasping a Build-A-Bear stuffed animal fitted to her desires.

Will and Sonny were sitting on the couch, soaking up Ava's happiness. "Look at her," whispered Will. "Can you believe she's our child? I'm so in love with her, I'm so in love with you, with this family."

"I love you both too so much. I never thought I could be so happy, Will," expressed Sonny, gazing into his husband's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Uhmm, Daddy, aren't you gonna open your gift?" Ava asked, holding out a present. Instead of handing it to Will, she placed it on Sonny's lap.

"Wh-What? I didn't ask Santa for anything..." said Sonny, utterly confused. He then turned to Will, who was grinning. "Oh Will, you didn't have to. I-I don't need anything, honestly."

As Sonny opened the tiny box, he was taken aback with what was inside. "Oh my god! Is this what I think it is?"

"Yup! Your very own Horton Tree Ornament, since you are officially a Horton," responded Will. "I wanted to give this to you the first Christmas after we got married, but there was so much going with the custody battle and everything, I just forgot about it."

"I-I can't accept this, Will. It's way too much." Sonny placed the ornament back in the box.

"Sonny, no. You are a part of this family, no matter how screwed up it is. You keep my life in balance amidst all this craziness. When I come home and I see you and Ava, I get so happy and I tell myself how lucky I am to have such an amazing family by my side."

Ava mounted on top of the couch and snuggled her way in between Will and Sonny, still latching onto her teddy bear. Sonny, reaching for his camera, kissed Ava's head, and then Will's lips. "I love you guys," he said.

"We love you too!" Ava repeated. "Now let's take a picture please!"

As per Ava's request, the three cuddled up to one another and Sonny snapped a pic of them, all smiles.

"Okay, great!" said Sonny, looking at the picture. "Now, let's get you ready, honey. We need to be at the ceremony in a few hours but we are gonna pass by the Kiriakis mansion to see Abby and Brady and Victor and Maggie! You excited?"

"Yeah! I have to decide what to wear!" Ava screamed, overjoyed. She quickly ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Hurry though, Ava. We can't be late!" ordered Will.

Just as he spoke, the little one opened her door. "Daddy, you can't rush perfection."

Both he and Sonny cackled. After the laughter, Sonny rested his head on Will's shoulder and then stared up at his husband. "Will, can you believe it? Look at us. We're sitting here on the couch of OUR home, waiting for OUR daughter to get dressed. It's unreal! I never thought we'd ever get our lives back together especially after how Ava came into our lives and the whole Ga-"

Will swiftly placed his finger on Sonny's mouth. "Please don't mention THAT disaster. I've forgotten all about it because I have the most amazing husband and the smartest and cutest daughter by my side. I don't need to dwell on the past. Not important." Will smashed his lips on Sonny's. It briskly turned intense as Will was now lying on top of Sonny, chest to chest. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Will," duplicated Sonny.

"Ahem..." mouthed a small voice in the background.

The couple turned their heads to find Ava all dressed up. She was wearing an adorable green dress that she chose to spread the Christmas cheer, as she so put it. She neatly tied a red festive bow in her hair and slipped on black shoes to tie it all together.

"Aren't you gonna get ready?" questioned Ava, crossing her arms, ready to leave the apartment.

The boys stood up from the couch and made their way to their room. After a few minutes of seemingly easy prep, they walked out. They were each wearing a very nice suit with Christmas themed ties.

"Really? Where's the peppy, gleeful, Christmas clothing?" wondered Ava.

Will and Sonny looked up at each other, grinned and simultaneously pulled up their pants. They were each sporting green and red socks, much like the colors of Ava's dress and bow.

"Eh, it's better than nothing! Now come on, let's go. I wanna see Abby and everyone." Ava, in nothing flat, eagerly put her coat on.

"Okay, okay. God, you are so bossy, you know that?" Sonny witted, promptly running his hands through her hair.

"Hey, watch the hair, Daddy. It took me like 15 minutes!" jumped Ava, fixing it back to the way it was.

"You started it!" quipped Sonny, jokingly.

"Okay children, I've got the keys. Let's go!" entered Will, flailing his arms around in a hurry.

The threesome exited the apartment, heading to the Kiriakis mansion, where they'd probably start their best Christmas yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Will, Sonny and Ava were standing outside the Kiriakis mansion, resembling one of those Hallmark, picture perfect families. Ava eagerly stood up on her toes and pushed the doorbell. Dressed in a very bright green dress, Maggie answered the door.

"Well, hello guys! Merry Christmas!" Maggie greeted. She slowly bent down to Ava at eye level. "You look so pretty, sweetie! Give your Aunt a big holiday hug."

Ava smiled and leaped into Maggie's arms, embracing tightly. "Oooh now that's probably the best gift I've ever gotten," said Maggie, rubbing Ava's back. "Come on inside, guys. It's cold out here. Everyone is in the living room waiting to get the party started."

"Is Abby there, Aunt Maggie?" asked the little girl, excited to see her favorite cousin.

"She sure is! Let's go say hi, shall we?" Maggie took Ava's small hand and headed to the living room, Will and Sonny slowly following behind them.

"Abby!" yelled out Ava, her voice resonating all the way through the entry way.

"Well if it isn't my favorite tiny Horton. Come here, pumpkin." Abigail extended her arms and welcomed the oh so happy Ava into her arms. "How are you, cutie?"

"I'm good! Santa got me everything I wanted for Christmas!" said Ava.

"Well, that's cause you're such a good girl," interrupted Sonny.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

Abby's eyes widened at the sound of Ava calling Sonny her father, and a smile was quickly painted on her face. After the warm hug from Ava, Abby pulled Sonny to the side for a second.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard? Did she just call you 'Daddy'?" Abby asked, elated.

"Yeah, she did. She has been for a while now. But every time she says it, it's like a teeny tiny tug at my heart. I just love her so much. She's so much like Will, I guess that's one of the reasons why. But also, just the way she is, her personality shines and she's incredibly smart and funny. I can't get enough of her, honestly," uttered Sonny, emotionally holding back tears.

"I'm so happy for the both of you. I mean, you've been through so much, what with the custody battle and all the legal crap. It makes me smile to see you like this, with your lives all back to normal. And you, Sonny. Not many people would stand by their man after what Will put you through, but your love for Will, sorry if might sound like some terrible and cheesy TV special, conquered all the negativity," expressed Abby, gleefully.

Sonny laughed for a while. "Well, what can I say?" He turned to Will, who was fooling around with Ava and Brady near the warm fireplace. "He's my everything; nothing or no one could ever take that away from me."

"Good, good. Now come on, let's-" Before Abby could finish her sentence, Chad entered the living room. It seems Abby invited him since she raced into his arms, greeting him with an additional kiss.

"Oh Chad! I didn't know you were coming over," Sonny wondered, shaking Chad's hand in a friendly welcome.

"Yeah, Abby invited me," confirmed Chad, one arm around Abby.

"You know what? That's awesome! Glad you're here."

"Chad!" yelled a small, petite voice in the background. She was smitten around Chad, always have been.

"Ava, my little rascal!" screamed Chad, picking her up into his arms. "How's my favorite girl doing?"

"I'm so good! Best Christmas ever so far!" Ava was definitely having the time of her life. All eyes were on her, taking in all the attention she could grasp.

Meanwhile, Will was chatting away with Brady and Daniel in what seemed to be a very lively and interesting conversation.

"I don't understand you guys. The Packers suck! The Bears own football!" declared Will, motioning vividly with his hands.

"Oh Will, you poor, naive child. The Bears have done nothing; they are just not a good team. Now Green Bay, that's a team!" opposed Brady, pointing furiously at Will in a joking manner. "What does Sonny think? Does he prefer a team over the other?"

"Sonny and I share the same views on everything okay? We are one in the same!" The lie figured on Will's face.

Both Daniel and Brady stared down at Will and squinted. "Will, what's Sonny's favorite team?"

"The Packers okay! There I said it. My husband likes the Packers. Satisfied now, guys?" grinned Will. "Sonny, my husband and the love of my life, is indeed a cheese head."

"It's okay, Will. We accept you no matter what your football team preference is." The threesome busted out in laughter. "Speaking of love and husbands how are things with you and Sonny?" questioned Daniel.

"Things couldn't be any better. I mean, Ava is just a-a-a little doll that you just wanna squeeze and hold and love. Actually, she just started calling Sonny, 'Daddy', which I find to be incredible and adorable. I remember the first time she did, Sonny just couldn't hold his tears of joy."

"Wow! You both look amazingly happy together," voiced Brady. "You've come a long way, man. And we, as in everyone in this room and your entire family, are so proud of you, Will. You deserve happiness, and you've found it. Couldn't be more pleased!"

"Brady is right. After all life has thrown at you, you found someone with whom you'd like to spend your time with, and you haven't let go for one second. You're definitely one of the bravest kids I've ever known, no doubt about that one." In a friendly and brotherly gesture, Daniel cupped Will's face and gently taped it and winked.

"Proud of you, kid," followed Brady, who left for the kitchen where Maggie was cooking away a great Christmas lunch.

Sonny, with Ava, Abby and Chad by his side, met up with Will, who's emotions were clearly running high since his eyes were watery.

"Will, baby, is everything okay?" Sonny uttered, honestly concerned.

"Daddy, please don't cry. It's Christmas, you need to smile!" ordered Ava, wrapping her arms around Will's waist. This cute act of affection warmed the cockle of his heart. He had everyone he's always wanted by his side, where no one could ever hurt them or break them apart.

"I'm good, sweetie. It's just the holidays get to me, that's all," finally spoke Will. "Chad! What are you doing here? I had no idea you were invited!" said Will, noticing the Dimera.

"Abby suggested I come. So far, it's been great! I feel at home, to be honest. Plus, I can't pass up a morning with my little munchkin!" joked Chad, running his hands swiftly through Ava's light, brown hair.

Chad then looked around the mansion and realized that this was one of the happiest moments he's experienced in quite a long time. He was surrounded by people he loved and who loved him back. But most probably the best part, Gabi was nowhere in sight.

"We Kiriakis' and Horton's have that affect on people," nudged Sonny, elbowing Chad amicably.

"Guys, lunch is ready!" shouted Maggie from the dining room table where everything was set up perfectly, just like in a Christmas catalogue.

Chad, with Abby around his arm, made his way to the dining room to feast. Mistletoe was draping over Will and Sonny's heads, Ava standing right in between them, staring up at her two fathers with a big smile from ear to ear.

"Kiss, kiss! Now's the time!" Ava ordered, smirking.

"I love you, Sonny. More than ever!" proclaimed Will, pulling Sonny closer and closer to him.

"I love you too, Will. Forever and always."

Sonny met Will half way, in a sweetly passionate kiss, perfectly fitting for the holiday spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Full could only describe how Will and Sonny's stomachs were at this very moment. They had just feasted on an amazing lunch courtesy of Maggie and her gift to cook incredible food.

"Well, as much as we'd love to stay and talk and celebrate Christmas with you guys, but we have to get to the Horton ornament ceremony soon," said Will, slipping on his coat.

"Oh no!" cried out Abigail, who clearly drank a few too many glasses of eggnog. "I'm gonna miss you guys." Abigail threw herself onto Will and Sonny.

"Okay, that's enough affection, Abby," entered Chad, detaching her from Will and Sonny.

"Sonny, do you have to go to?" asked Victor, hoping he would spend some holiday with his family.

Sonny turned to Will and smiled. "Actually, yes I do. Will got me an official Horton ornament with my name on it and everything. It's quite beautiful really."

Suddenly, the sound of someone weeping was heard. Of course, it was Abby and her drunkenness. "That's so sweet, oh my god..."

Everyone stared down Abby, who was still 'crying'. "What? I'm drunk!" The atmosphere in the room changed quickly, moving into a light and comical environment.

"Daddy, what's drunk?" wondered Ava, a little confused, tugging at Sonny's shirt.

"Oh sweetie, you are way too young for this conversation," laughed Sonny, helping his daughter put on her pink jacket and hat.

After a round of good bye kisses and hugs, the boys left the Kiriakis mansion, wishing everyone inside a very merry Christmas.

In the car, Ava requested Will and Sonny to play of one of her CD's.

"Sure, honey. No problem!" said Sonny.

"Do we have to, Sonny?" muttered Will under his breath. "You know how much I hate this kid," confessed Will, faking a smile.

"Yes, we do. It's for our daughter. She loves him, and that's what counts. We have no say in the music our daughter listens to," added Sonny, slipping the CD in the player.

"Here we go, let the torture begin," uttered Will. He looked into the car mirror and noticed Ava singing along and nodding her head. "You really like the Biebs, don't you?"

"Uh yeah, he's adorable! And I love his voice!" explained Ava.

"She's got a point there," agreed Sonny.

Will's eyes widened, he had no idea his husband was such a belieber.

"What? Come on, he's cute!" acknowledged Sonny.

"Eh, I guess you're right, but his voice is terrible." Will seemed to have said that a little too loudly since Ava gasped in the background.

"You don't like Justin Bieber? Daddy, I'm disappointed in you." The duo in front busted out in laughter.

Getting back to the road, Sonny realized they were going in the opposite direction of Jen's house. "Will, where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to the DiMera mansion. EJ's probably alone there. Stefano still is MIA and Kristen is, well who knows? I think he'd like the company. Plus, he hasn't seen Ava in so long," put across Will.

"Oh that sounds great! He's gonna like that. But where's your Mom? I thought they were a couple again."

"Yeah, they are. She's at Jen's house setting up for the ceremony."

"Oh that sucks," said Sonny, saddened.

After a few more minutes past, they pulled up into the DiMera mansion parking spot. "Here we are. Ava, excited to see EJ?" asked Will.

"Is Johnny gonna be there? I like Johnny," demanded Ava, possibly a little smitten by the kid.

"Ooh do I sense a crush?" nudged Sonny.

"No, ew Daddy! I'm only five years old," repulsed Ava, but a twinkle in her eye said otherwise when Will confirmed he would be there.

At the door, Ava rang the doorbell, with as much excitement as when they were at the Kiriakis mansion. To Ava's joy, Johnny answered the door. He's grown up so much. He's now 10 years old, but still just as adorable.

"Hey guys! We weren't expecting you today. Is everything okay?" greeted Johnny.

"Yeah, everything is okay, Johnny," responded Sonny. "Will had the great idea to come visit you guys, since EJ is all alone with you kids. Thought he could use the adult company for a change, whadya think?"

"Yeah, it's great! Come in!" Johnny motioned them to enter.

"Hi Johnny!" simpered Ava.

"How's my favorite Horton?" teased Johnny, rubbing Ava's head.

As he closed the door, Ava smirked. She looked up to Sonny. "Here that? I'M his favorite Horton."

"Hey Johnny, where's your Dad?" asked Will.

"Oh he went out to get some Pillsbury cookies for us," responded Johnny, taking Will, Sonny and Ava's coats.

"Great, I sure love cookies, especially those," expressed Sonny, rubbing his hands together.

"Ava, wanna come play with me? I'll show you my new PS3 that my Dad got me. It's awesome," offered Johnny. Instead of answering, she fiercely grabbed his hand and dragged him to the other room.

Will and Sonny started walking around the mansion.

"Wow. I haven't been here in so long. I think the last time I was, it was like a year ago for EJ's birthday." Will felt really bad because he knew that EJ was often alone in this big mansion, with no one to talk to.

"Will, you okay?" concerned Sonny, seeing Will's sad eyes.

"Yeah, it's just. EJ has done so much for us. He got the gay marriage ban to be repealed, he helped us with your Dad get custody of Ava and we haven't really, truly thanked him. Plus, he's not even invited to the Horton ceremony later. I feel bad, that's all."

"Hey, look at me." Sonny cupped Will's face and smiled. "EJ is a great guy. And if people don't see that because of his last name, then they are seriously misunderstanding him. I'm thinking we should ask him to come to the ceremony later. I mean, you should. You're the Horton," proposed Sonny.

"You know what? That's a great idea. He's dating my Mom. They seem pretty close now. He SHOULD be there," agreed Will. "Have I ever told you how much I love you and your ideas?"

"Just a few times, not many. Actually, I don't think you've said it enough," lied Sonny, inching closer and closer to Will's lips.

"Oh I'm sorry. I love you, Sonny. Always will, you need to know that. I'm never gonna give up on us..." conveyed Will. They shared a sweet and emotive kiss.

Through the kiss, Sonny recognized a piano in the room adjacent to the one they were in.

"Hey, look Will. I've never seen this before!" exalted Sonny.

"Well Sonny. It's a piano," said Will, extremely sarcastic.

"No shit, babe. I meant, I've never seen it HERE!" emphasized Sonny.

Just as Sonny finished his sentence, Will went around the piano and sat down on the stool it accompanied.

"Ooh you're gonna play something for me?" excited Sonny.

"I am. I've been working on something for you actually. This is my way of saying I love you and that I'm not letting go of you, ever."

Quickly, Will starting playing the melodious sound of the piano notes. Sonny closed his eyes, losing himself in the music. All of a sudden, to Sonny's surprise, Will began to sing along to a familiar song.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

I won't give up on us

_God knows I'm tough enough  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Tears filled Sonny's eyes instantaneously. The song, Will's voice, everything was spectacular and made Sonny forget all the bad and remember the good, amazing times they've spent together.

"That-That was-was..." stuttered Sonny. "I'm speechless. I can't believe you'd do this for me." Sonny took a seat next to Will and laid his head on Will's shoulder, as tears slowly streamed down his face.

"What did I tell you? I love you, Sonny. More than I've ever loved anyone before."

"Well, now I know for sure," needled Sonny, teasing Will. They kissed once more, a more deepened one this time.

"That was excellent, William. I never knew you could sing like that," spoke a familiar voice in the background. It was EJ, eavesdropping.

"Oh EJ, I-I-I didn't see you there..." Will sprung out of the chair.

"It's okay. This is like you're second home! What I'm surprised about is how great you can sing and play piano. Never knew you had that in you," exclaimed EJ, in shock.

"Well, I taught myself to play piano, and the singing, I guess I was born with it. I'm sorry if we intruded."

"I love when I get visitors. And hey, I got cookies, so should we get to eating?" said EJ, pulling them out of the bag.

"Actually, I don't think you're gonna have time to make cookies tonight. The reason we came over here was to invite you to the Horton ornament ceremony at Jen's house," requested Will. At that, Sonny placed his hand in Will's, intertwining fingers.

"Really? I feel like I'd be imposing on a family tradition," concerned EJ.

"Hey, if I'm going, you're going. I'm a Kiriakis," attempted Sonny to convince EJ.

"Well, you and Will are married. I'm just dating Sami."

"So? You're as much a part of this family as Sonny is," said Will. "Speaking about our marriage, we'd like to thank you immensely for your help with Ava, and with us. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, EJ. And by the way, this wasn't an offer. It was an obligation. So put your coat back on, grab Johnny and let's hit the road. No buts!"

"It couldn't hurt to try, right boys? Thank you so much," caved EJ. The smile on his face said it all to Will and Sonny.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Sonny, pushing EJ to the front entrance.

"Wait, the kids!" halted Will. And just like that, Ava and Johnny appeared.

"You ready to leave guys?" asked Sonny, giving Ava her jacket.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Johnny had no idea what was going on.

"We are going to the Horton ornament ceremony with Will and Sonny," responded EJ.

Ava released a loud scream of excitement. She knew she'd spend more time with Johnny, her 'non'-crush. The five of them exited the DiMera mansion, all smiles. Somehow, the fact that EJ and Johnny were going with Will and Sonny, made them feel like more of a family. They wouldn't want it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, I need to pee! Quickly!" Ava cried out in the car, shaking her legs crazily.

"Ava, I told you to pee before we leave. It really can't wait?" Will asked, looking into the rear view mirror.

"Do you want pee all over the car, Daddy? No it can't wait!" Ava yelled.

"Yea, I don't want that all over the car, Will," said Johnny who was sitting next to Ava.

"William, I think you should stop the car. We're approaching the Brady pub. We could stop there," EJ suggested, seated to the left of Ava.

"Yeah, Will. I mean look at her," added Sonny.

Will peaked once more into the rear view mirror and saw Ava squirming in her seat. She was jumping in her seat, annoyed painted on Johnny's face.

"Fine, sweetie. But next time, listen to me, okay?" Will slowly pulled up in the Pub driveway and unlocked the doors to his car.

Ava took no time at all to race to the bathroom of the pub. Will, Sonny, EJ and Johnny soon followed her into the building.

"How about some coffee, huh?" offered EJ to the boys.

"Dad..." spoke Johnny, getting up from his seat.

"Yes, I know. Hot chocolate for you, don't worry," laughed EJ, putting his arm around his son.

"Great!" thanked Will and Sonny in unison.

All of a sudden, a strange and familiar voice was heard. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis!"

The couple quickly turned their heads at the sound of their names being called.

"Oh my god... A-Am I dreaming?" stuttering Sonny, in complete shock.

"Melanie? Melanie Jonas? Is that you?" asked confused Will at the sight of his long time friend.

"The one and the same!"

Will and Sonny jumped out of their seats and gave a big welcome back hug to their friend.

"I-I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" questioned Sonny.

"Well, it's the holidays. I thought I'd come back and see my family and friends after, uhm, 6-7 years? It's been so long, I needed to see you guys again," explained Melanie, sporting a huge smile on her face. "So what's going on with you two? Are you still a couple?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah we are. We have been since you left actually," responded Sonny. "Oh and we're married."

"Oh my goodness, really? When? Where? I'm so happy for you guys!" Melanie, elated, pulled the couple into another big hug. "Damn I wish I was here. Why didn't you invite me? I would've flown down to see be here," said Melanie, nudging Will.

"Wow, so many questions. Uh please have a seat!" Will pulled a seat back for her to sit, like a perfect gentleman.

"Thanks!" Melanie took a seat, looking around the pub. It hit her that she hasn't been in the pub in 6 years. She then turned her focus to the two men in front of her, two of her best friends. "So, how did it happen? Who proposed to whom? Where was the ceremony?"

"Well, I proposed to Sonny on our first year anniversary," started Will.

"Mel, when I tell I sobbed, it's because I sobbed... Like a little baby. It was the most beautiful thing ever. And the wedding? Oh incredible. We had it in the park where Will proposed. It was my idea, and it couldn't have gone greater. I'm so sorry for not inviting you. I guess we didn't because it was still a year after the dram and we hadn't heard from you."

"It's okay, Sonny. I hope you have pictures cause-"

Melanie was swiftly interrupted by a running Ava who jumped into Will's arms. A look of puzzlement appeared on Mel's face. "Uhm who is this cutie?"

"Oh yeah... Uh this is our daughter Ava," introduced Will. "Ava, this your, uh yeah, your Aunt Melanie. She's one of our best friends."

"Hi!" greeted Ava in her little adorable voice.

"Hi, Ava! You are so adorable!" It seems Ava's cuteness really has Melanie smitten. "I'm an Aunt!" She let out what can only be described as an excited sqeal.

"Thank you!" smiled Ava.

"So... how did THIS happen?" questioned Melanie.

"Oh a very long story. All that's important is that she's ours, right?" Will slipped his hand into Sonny's and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Enough about us. How ar-"

This time, Sonny was cut short, but by EJ.

"Melanie. I had no idea you were back in Salem," wondered EJ.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come back for the holidays. I see I've missed quite a lot around here, huh?" retorted Melanie, pointing out Will and Sonny.

"Well, I'm glad you are back. We missed you over here," welcomed Melanie.

"Thank you, EJ. Uhm can I ask you something?" Melanie got serious all of a sudden.

"Of course!"

"Uhm how's Chad?" Melanie asked, hesitant.

"He's pretty good. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I think it's a good thing. He's seeing Abigail," confessed EJ.

"Oh okay... That's fine. He deserves to be happy, even if it's not with me," admitted Melanie, holding back some serious and obvious feelings.

"Are you seeing anyone?" concerned Sonny.

"Nope, riding the single train here," uttered Melanie. "But I'm okay with that. Nothing wrong with being single, am I right? Then again, I'm talking to the married couple with a child," smirked Melanie.

"Hey, there's someone out there, don't you worry." Will let go of Sonny's hand and placed his on Melanie's .

"Thanks guys. I love you two!" Melanie let out a big smile, one that was truly reminded just how much they missed Melanie. "Oh my god, is that Johnny?" noticed the newly returned friend.

"Well, yes it is," Johnny responded to Melanie's amazement.

"You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. Do you even remember me?"

"Kinda, we didn't spend much time together, but I do know who you are. You dated my Uncle Chad for a bit," reminisced Johnny.

"Yup, that's me, the one who grabbed his heart and ripped it out of his body."

"Come on, Mel. Don't be so self-critical, it was not your fault. It was Gabi's. You know what? Come with us to the Horton Ceremony. Everyone is gonna be so happy to see you, I promise!"

Sonny extended his hand to her. He lifted her off her seat and dragged her into a big embrace. "I've really missed you, Mel. Glad to see you're back."

"Aw Sonny. I've missed you too."

"Sorry to break up the sweet moment, but I think we need to attend the ceremony now. Time goes by faster than we think," interfered EJ, putting his coat on.

Everyone started slipping theirs on, Melanie included. After a few minutes, the party left the pub, heading to the car.

"Can Aunt Melanie ride with us?" demanded Ava, tugging at Sonny's jacket.

"Of course! There's no way you're taking a cab."

They all squeezed into Will's car, attempting to get a little sense of comfort. However, the car was fairly small and was only a five seater and they were six. Ava, being the genius she is and since Sonny was sitting next to Will at the front of the car, sat on top of EJ to make room for her Aunt to sit.

"Okay, are we all buckled in?" inquired Will.

"I guess so," muffled Johnny, pushed up against the window.

Will carefully exited the parking of the pub and headed for Jen's place where the Horton ornament ceremony was being held. Luckily, the uncomfortable positions EJ, Ava, Melanie and Johnny were in didn't last long because the drive was short.

"We arrived, everyone!" Will shouted.

Johnny sighed, somewhat relieved. "Well, that was unpleasant," declared Johnny, getting out of the car.

For some odd reason, Sonny stayed in his seat just as Will was getting out.

"Sonny, baby, is everything okay?" distressed Will, turning back to Sonny.

"Uh I don't know. I'm really, really nervous. This is my first Horton ornament ceremony," expressed Sonny.

"What? You've been with me every year. What's the matter?" worried Will.

"It's my first one with an official ornament and anxiety is settling in, I can sense it." Suddenly, Sonny's breathing got heavier.

"Sonny, look at me." Will slithered his hand in Sonny's, fingers intertwining. "This is your day too. You are a Horton, now just like I'm a Kiriakis." Sonny's eyes widened at that statement. Will had never called himself a Kiriakis before. "Now, we are gonna walk into that house, you're- no scratch that, WE are going to hang up our ornaments together, with Ava by our side because we are a family and that's what family does, okay?" ordered Will.

There was always one thing that made Sonny smile when he was upset or sad and it was Will, the love of his life. He showed just how much by planting his lips on Will's, cupping his cheeks.

"Well, isn't that just too freaking lovable! Too bad it's not the time for kissy time. We need to get in, you guys coming or what? It is your day after all! And please, it's freaking cold!" commanded Melanie.

"So are they coming?" asked EJ from a far.

"Well, right now, it seems like kissing is more important," answered walking towards the door.

"She's right, we should go inside. The ceremony is about to start. Thank you, baby, for helping me."

"You know I love you, so..."

"And I love you too."

Will and Sonny kissed once more, this time with no interruptions. They got out of the car and, hand in hand, walked to the front door of Jen's house, anticipating the best Horton ceremony ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone attending the Horton ceremony at Jen's house was having an absolute blast. Some were conversing; others were drinking glasses upon glasses of eggnog getting a wee bit tipsy. The light sound of the door bell caught Maggie's attention, who had came back from the Kiriakis mansion with Victor, Daniel, Abigail, Brady and Chad. As she opened the door, she noticed Will, Sonny, little Ava and, much to her surprise, EJ and Johnny. Melanie was secretly hiding out next to the door so that Maggie couldn't notice.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you two here," said Maggie, shocked.

"William invited us. Hope we aren't intruding. And besides, Johnny does have an ornament," explained EJ, smirking a little behind these words.

"That is true. I'm pretty sure we could dig it up somewhere. It's just that we haven't used it in so long."

"Well mine either!" Melanie entered, revealing herself. Maggie couldn't believe her eyes. Her granddaughter, a girl that she hasn't seen in about five years, was standing in front of her, a girl whom she missed dearly and thought about almost every day.

"Oh my god! Melanie?" shouted Maggie. Her screams resonated through the house and the guests all found themselves at the front door. "I-I-I can't..." Maggie pulled Melanie into a big, warm welcome back hug.

"It's really me, believe it!" confirmed Melanie, taking in the greeting. This made her feel welcome. The newly arrived guests all entered the house.

"Melanie? I-I-Is that you, honey?" stuttered Daniel in the background, squirming through the crowd.

"Oh my god, Dad!" Melanie broke apart from Maggie and jumped into her father's arms. Tears slowly arose to the surface from both of the Jonas family members. "I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you."

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming back," uttered Daniel through the embrace.

"It was pretty spur of the moment. Mom suggested it and got me surprise tickets to Salem. Plus, I figured it's the holidays so it couldn't hurt to spread some Christmas cheer," said Melanie, releasing herself from Daniel's hold. She then quickly spotted Brady and ran to him as well.

"Hi, Brady!" Instead of responding, he put his arms around Melanie and held her tightly, even lifting her up off the ground.

After a few more hugs and hellos, Melanie got to Abby and Chad who were closely standing next to each other.

"Hey guys," spoke Melanie, quite nervously. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah, really long time actually," expressed Abby.

"Come on, guys." Melanie, with a huge smile on her face, brought her two long time friends closer to her in another hug. "I've missed you both and I'm glad that you've found happiness in each other again."

"Wow, Mel. That means a lot! I've missed you, we've missed you, all of us," said Abby.

Once the hellos were finished, everyone made their way to the living room where the ceremony would take place. Will and Sonny each grabbed a glass of eggnog and toasted each other, expressing their immense love for each other. EJ joined Sami near the tree where he gently started kissing her neck, wishing her a merry Christmas. As for Johnny and Ava, they met up with Allie who was sneaking some cookies on the coffee table.

"Hey guys!" greeted Lucas to Will and Sonny. "Glad to see you could make it in time!"

"Oh hey, Lucas! Wouldn't miss it for the world, especially now that I have my own ornament to hang on the tree," proclaimed Sonny.

"Oh so you finally decided to give him one, huh Will?" retorted Lucas, nudging Will's shoulder. The threesome all laughed joyfully, before Ava came running into Lucas' arms.

"Grandpa!" screamed the little girl.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite granddaughter. How've you been, sweetie?" Lucas, holding her ever so tightly.

"I'm good! Santa got me everything I asked for this morning. It was so fun!" excited Ava.

"Good for you!" said Lucas, high fiving his little angel.

"Dad, what are we waiting for? Is every-" Will was swiftly interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Ava excitedly jumped out of Lucas' arms. "Mommy!" she shouted.

"Oh my baby!" smiled Gabi, with Nick by her side.

Will turned to Sonny and gave out a concerned look. "What are they doing here? I thought they weren't allowed to come anymore after the truth came out..." remembered Will, a little angry.

"I guess Hope and Maggie decided they could come back," pondered Sonny. He glanced over to Will who was clearly upset. He could tell because Will was biting his bottom lip and not in the sexual way Sonny knows it. "Will, look at me. They are not gonna ruin Christmas for us, okay? We are going to say a casual hello and skip over all the small talk. Gabi is Ava's mother after all," explained Sonny.

"But after what she put you through, Sonny? When I think about it, I-"

"Well don't think about it. Does it look like I'm bothered? Look at me. I couldn't be happier than at this very moment. We are married, we have the most beautiful daughter, great family, great friends. I can't let Gabi and Nick ruin us. Not again..." pointed out Sonny, slipping his hands in Will's. "I love you and that's that."

"I lo-" Will was, once again, cut off, but this time, by the recently arrived couple.

"Hi guys," welcomed Gabi, gloomily, holding Ava.

"Hello, Gabi. Hello, Nick," reciprocated Will. "How are you two?"

"We're good. How about you guys?"

Nick and Gabi nodded and grinned. This conversation quickly turned over to the awkward state. Both couples were just standing there, not a word was being uttered, just weird smiles.

"So... before the ceremony, we wanted to suggest something for you," demanded Gabi.

"Uh okay..." hesitated Will. "What do you want?"

"We were wondering, actually we were hoping that we could, I don't know, have Ava for the weekend? You can say no if you want, but we miss her and we'd like to spend some quality time with her," advanced Nick, coyly.

Will and Sonny gazed at each other. Sonny, noticing in Will's eyes that he was seeking for approval, nodded.

"Uh, sure. I don't see any problem with that," agreed Sonny. "Just remember to have her back first thing Monday morning, okay?"

"Of course! Thank you, we owe you both," offered Gabi, still sensing some tension amongst the two couples. It had been five years, but one doesn't simply forget about the past events , certainly not a heated custody battle.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gabi noticed Melanie talking to Chad and Abby. "Oh my goodness, is tha-that...?"

"Oh yeah, we saw Melanie at the pub and we invited her. She does have an ornament, it's only fitting," spoke Will. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Uh no, I don't think so..." responded Nick, without assurance. Surprisingly, Nick and Gabi set Ava down and walked over to the three friends who were deep in conversation, laughing away.

"Melanie?" questioned Gabi, as she taped her shoulder with her finger.

Melanie was spellbound. She was sure that she and Gabi would never confront each other ever again. As she stared at Gabi, she saw the wedding ring placed on Gabi's finger. A look of awe appeared on her face.

"Gabi... Long time no see," Melanie voiced, crossing her arms.

"Yeah... how've you been? How was Europe?" asked Gabi, nervously.

"Don't think that I've just forgiven you oh so easily. You still ruined my life, so I'm just gonna walk away, pretend that someone is calling me at the other side of the living room," snapped Melanie, faking a wave hello from afar, stepping away, Abby and Chad promptly following after her.

"Well, that went great!" reprised Gabi, showing a look of sadness on her face.

Just as she uttered those words, Maggie lifted her glass up high and gently taped it with her fork, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Well, since everyone is here, I think it's time to start the ceremony, right?" started Maggie.

The ensemble shouted in agreement.

"Before we start, I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas and I hope you all find happiness in the coming year with the ones you love," toasted Maggie. "So let's get this underway!"

One by one, each ornament was hung by their respective proprietor. As everyone was taking their time, Sonny, clutching his own ornament, stepped back from the crowd, catching Will's eyes.

"Sonny, baby, what's wrong?" concerned Will.

"I-I can't. I feel like I'm intruding. I-I-I can't accept this. This is too huge," expressed Sonny, very anxious.

"What? Why do you feel that way?" whispered Will, smoothly lifting Sonny's head. "Don't ever think that. You're as much a part of this family as anyone here. Like you said earlier, we are married and we have a gorgeous daughter. You're a Horton now, nothing is ever gonna change that. Not Nick, not Gabi, not anyone or anything. You are my everything and I'll be damned if anything comes between us being happy. Now, take YOUR ornament and we are going to hang it together, no questions asked." Will rapidly grabbed Sonny's free hand and rejoined the gang, leaving no time for reaction to what Will had just lectured. All Sonny could do was smile, and what a big one it was.

As Will's turn was fast approaching, Sonny got increasingly nervous. When Sami nudged Will, signaling him to hang his ornament, Will, still holding Sonny's hand, walked towards the tree and hung his decoration. Sonny froze as he stared at the tree. Will, noting this reaction, placed his hands on Sonny's that was holding the ornament and brought it closer to the tree. Instantaneously, Sonny's shaking nerves died down.

When the decoration was neatly placed on the tree, Will and Sonny got back to their spot.

"Wow that was the most nerve racking experience ever," murmured Sonny, under his breath.

"Sonny, you did amazing," Sami added, holding back tears.

"Thanks, Sami," replied Sonny. He then turned to Will who couldn't keep his eyes of his husband.

"I love you, Will. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I didn't need an ornament, but you got me one anyway, and I couldn't be prouder," conveyed Sonny, intently staring into those nice blue eyes.

"I love you too, Sonny. More than anyone I've ever loved," echoed Will. He rested his head on Sonny's shoulder, fixing the Christmas tree, thinking just how lucky they are to be in each others presence.


	6. Chapter 6

"But, Daddy I wanna stay with you and Sonny!" plead Ava secretly, not wanting to go to Nick and Gabi's for the weekend.

"Why not, sweetie? You love to visit mommy!" countered Will.

"Okay, to be honest... I don't like Nick. He scares me." This confession made both Will and Sonny bust out in a loud laughter, breaking any type of subtlety.

"Well, he has that affect on people..." added Sonny, choking back some more laughs.

"Think of it this way, honey. If you go with Nick and Gabi, they might have more presents for you for Christmas."

Newly convinced, Ava bolted to the coat room and slipped on her jacket and boots. "Well, what are we waiting for, Mommy? Let's go!"

"Wow, someone's excited!" said Gabi, also getting ready to leave the Horton residence with Nick.

"Ava, don't we get hugs? Your fathers need hugs, come on." Ava raced in the arms of Will and Sonny. She gently whispered an I love you in both of their ears, warming the cockle of each of their hearts.

It suddenly hit the two parents that they'd be away from their little angel for more than a night, which was the longest they had ever gone without seeing her. "Have fun and please be careful!" shouted Sonny from the door way, watching the threesome enter the vehicle and parting.

"God, I'm gonna miss her. It's three nights without her." A look of sadness appeared on Sonny's face.

"Well, there are more fun things we could do to pass the time than just mope around the house," suggested Will, inching closer to Sonny's ear. He whispered some sweet, explicit nothings in his ear, taking Sonny aback.

"Oh really? That's different..." excited Sonny, pulling Will into a deep, searing kiss, unbeknownst that Sami was sneakily watching from afar.

"Ahem," grunted Sami, arms crossed.

"Oh sorry, Mom. I-I was just welcoming Sonny to the Horton family tree, that's all.," explained Will.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm pretty sure that wasn't a congratulatory whisper, though," grinned Sami, slowly walking closer and closer to the boys. "If you guys wanna leave, you can. Ava's gone, I'm staying with EJ to help clean, Johnny and Sydney are crashed on the couch. We're good here. You guys... You guys go have fun, okay?"

Sonny planted a nice, big kiss on Sami's cheek and thanked her immensely. He then hastily grabbed Will's hand and practically dragged him to the car, barely leaving any time for Will to properly put his coat on.

"Okay, save some of the excitement for later, jeez!" ordered Will, placing the key in its ignition.

It did not take long before the couple were already at home. It seemed like Will sped through traffic, also very excited about what was going to happen.

Inside the apartment, Will and Sonny furiously started kissing, smoothly taking off every piece of clothing down to their underwear. Will, parting from the mouth, moved down to Sonny's neck, getting closer and closer to his chest. Sonny tilted his head back in arousal.

"Well, I do like when you take charge, Will," acknowledged Sonny, tugging at Will's hair.

"And I like taking charge," confirmed Will, through all of the kisses.

Will stepped back and faced Sonny, inches apart. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, not saying a single word. The love spoke for itself. Will gently licked Sonny's upper lip, making Sonny quiver with passion. Fiercely, he pushed Sonny on the couch.

"Wait, hold on a sec..." Sonny reached over to the other side of the coffee table and seized a Santa Claus holiday hat. He placed it on his head, getting very comfortable on the couch. "Okay, carry on."

Will let a little grunt, in pleasure of course. The corner of his mouth slightly lifted up in a sexy smirk. He took no time at all to climb over his husband. Sonny suddenly felt Will's excitement through his pair of underwear.

"Remember... when I told... you... I didn't want... any gifts?" asked Sonny, through the intense kisses.

"Yeah?" replied Will.

"Well, forget I said that." Sonny reached down Will's briefs, clutching Will's 'present'. A loud sound of satisfaction exited Will's mouth, eyes completely closed, enjoying the moment.

"God, I love you!" released Will through the scream of pleasure.

"Wanna go to the bedroom?" proposed Sonny, panting.

"Nah, I like the couch. Besides, we still haven't had sex here. We need to break it in," pointed out Will, making his way further down to Sonny's underwear. "Oh, I see you got me a little something as well..." uttered Will, pulling down Sonny's underwear.

"Wait, Will," stopped Sonny. He brought Will's head closer to his. "I want you to know that tonight was the best Christmas I've ever had. And it's all thanks to you. I love you, and I'll always love you, you need to know that," poured Sonny, smiling from ear to ear.

Will climbed off Sonny and sat down next to him, slipping his hand in Sonny's, intertwining fingers. "Sonny, this was my favorite Christmas ever too. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. You are my everything, my all. I love you too, and I truly hope you realize just how much I do. You're my husband, forever and always. Nothing will ever make me love you any less than I do right at this very moment, naked on the couch." Will's smile light up Sonny's big heart. He leaned in on Will's lips and softly kissed them, passionate but sweet, not as fervent as the others.

Sonny stood up from the sofa and extended his hand to Will. He took it with a great amount of tenderness and love.

"I thought I said the sofa was okay..." muttered Will.

"Yeah, it's great, but I want this to be romantic, Will. But I mean, I still like when you take control, though so please do not stop that."

"Oh yeah huh? You like control?" Will, much to Sonny's surprise, forcefully picked Sonny up. Sonny, taken aback, wrapped his legs around Will's waist. Showing just how controlling he can be, Will backed his husband up against the wall, where he started kissing his neck.

"Yeah, fuck the bed!" Sonny shouted, still sporting the adorable, red Santa hat.

Will made his way to the couch and dropped Sonny. He pursued his sexual acts and once more mounted Sonny, who placed his hands on Will's hips, drawing him closer.

"Best. Christmas. Ever," expressed Sonny through all the heavy breathing and moaning. "From now on, I'm never suggesting no gifts!"

"Good, cause this gift ain't going anywhere," promised Will, gasping for air, leering down to his penis.

Sonny smirked and laid his head on top of Will's sweaty chest. They both drifted off in a sweet slumber, basking in each other's hot and steamy embrace, ending a truly remarkable and unforgettable holiday.


End file.
